The Misaki Monthly
by EmeraldsAndChocolate
Summary: Set a while after the last episode; may contain some spoilers, although I try not to. Misaki has her period and poor Usui has no clue what's going on or how to handle it. Rated T because I don't know what I may do in later chapters and because it's about periods.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I'm a new writer here, so any constructive criticism is much appreciated! Thanks everyone!**

 **I don't own KWMS.**

* * *

Misaki awoke to find that the sky outside was not that of morning, but of night.

Normally, this would have been shocking to anyone. Most people would have failed to form a coherent thought for a few minutes after seeing the night sky instead of the morning sun, because they would conclude that they had slept for at least a day.

Misaki was different. Not special, or at least not the good kind of special, and not the bad kind of special either. Just different.

You see, most people would wake up after a day of sleep and feel extremely well rested, perhaps even groggy. But Misaki? She was the same as always. That is to say, bone tired.

So why was she up? A quick glance to the clock revealed that it was only 11 P.M., meaning that she had only gone to bed an hour ago. She remembered it distinctly because of how lucky she'd thought she was to get to sleep so early.

Her question was answered a few seconds later with the arrival of a tight, sickening feeling in her stomach.

"Oh no. No no no. Not now. I have tests tomorrow. Please wait a day. Please. I don't have time for this."

But even the Demon President cannot control when her period comes, and her body refused to listen. Misaki was left to clean up her futon, change her pajamas, and lie sleepless until dawn with a heat pad pressed tightly against her abdomen.

Needless to say, she "failed" her tests that day (by Misaki standards, anyway-she got the highest score in the class, but it was still lower than she wanted). She was also in a terrible mood, and the whole school knew it. Talking stopped when she stepped into a room out of pure fear, and the darkness of her aura covered the campus.

* * *

 **Sorry for the awkward ending of this chapter, but I find it hard to end it well without giving anything away. Please let me know what you thought in the comments! Arigatou, minna-san~!**

 **Next chapter: Everyone's favorite perverted alien makes his first appearance-and he has no idea what's going on with Misaki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm back! Thanks to all of you for your lovely comments, especially since this is my first fic! :)))**

 **For the rest of you guys, I can see that like 50 people visited, so PLZ PLZ PLZ COMMENT. Even if you didn't like it, then comment and say why, or maybe how I can improve as a writer. I'm okay if you're a guest, even. Onegaishimasu~!**

 **Also, I saw that about half of the people who commented were confused about the ending to that one. You know** **how when she's mad she gets a dark aura and it envelopes everything? It's like that. Sorry for confusing you.**

 **Without further ado, story time!**

* * *

"Is Kaichou really that bad today?"

"Yeah, she's really angry. Honestly, I can't say as to why she's weird today, but you know how she's usually easy on the girls? Well, some first year girl had her ribbon about a centimeter too loose, and Kaichou went freaking BALLISTIC."

"What'd she do?"

"Nothing much-aside from practically strangling the girl with her own ribbon and then blasting out her eardrums with lectures about the school image."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

Usui Takumi peered over the edge of the roof at the retreating backs of a pair of male students. _Tch._ Surely his Ayuzawa hadn't done that. Some people just had to take others down to feel good about themselves.

A smile crossed his lips as he glanced lovingly down at the well worn photo in his hand. An annoyed Misa-chan stood with pigtails in front of his own grinning self. He absolutely loved that photo.

A soft scuff of a shoe on the lower part of the roof startled him. Speak of the Devil-President, that is. He narrowed his eyes at her and was surprised to find that with her back to him, hair blowing about in the wind, back straight with hands held behind it, she wasn't simply beautiful, but sorrowful, in a way.

"Ayuzawa."

"GACK!" She spun on her heel on stared at him. He blinked twice. Had that been a tear falling from her eye, or just his imagination?

"W-what are you doing here." It wasn't a question, but a flat statement full of the things neither of them were saying.

"Doing my second favorite thing."

"That being what, exactly?" The pregnant non-question seemed to have been all she needed to get back to normal.

"Looking at this." He brandished the photo in front of her face, which colored instantly.

"Pervert alien! Baka Usui!"

Usui simply laughed. How many times a day did he hear that? At least five ever since they started dating. Probably less before that. Speaking of which...

"So, we're going out tonight, right? There's not too much student council work?" He knew there wouldn't be. Wednesdays were their designated date night, and Yukimura had been... PERSUADED to take care of things so that there wasn't anything to worry about.

The red-faced girl in front of him blushed even harder. "Y-yeah... I guess..."

That was strange. Proper Kaichous didn't hesitate, and Ayuzawa was one of the most proper Kaichous this side of Japan.

Something was up, and Usui Takumi would find out what it was if it killed him.

* * *

 **Well everyone, what do you think? Usui's going to have a rough time of it now! Next chapter: the date night from Hell!**

 **As always, please review! It warms my heart to see your comments on my story, so constructive criticism plz!**

 **Ja ne! -EmeraldsAndChocolate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Before we get started with the story again, a word to everyone who thinks my chapters are too short; I hear you! I'm going to try to keep my chapters around 1000 words from now on, but it will take longer for me to write them so don't worry when I don't show up for a while.**

 **Speaking of things meaning a lot, don't forget to review, everyone! It always helps me to keep writing, get inspired, or make me smile to see so many people telling me their opinions and ideas, so keep it up!**

 **This chapter does have swearing, so I'm sorry, everyone.**

 **Now, story time!**

* * *

Misaki breathed a heavy sigh. Why, just _why_ , had she told Usui that they were on for date night? They could miss a date. They saw each other every day; why-

No. She know perfectly well why she told the truth. She couldn't lie to him, that Usui.

Not that Ayuzawa Misaki, student council president, would lie anyway. It was immoral, and a bad example. But if she DID lie, it would be impossible for her to lie to him.

He could stare into her soul. He made her WANT to be just a tiny bit more than she was. He energized her, and forced a smile onto her face when she needed it most. He made her blush ferociously and giggle like your typical lovesick schoolgirl.

Who could lie to that kind of person? She certainly couldn't.

So, then. How to dress? What to wear?

Normally, getting dressed would be simple for Misaki: shirt, skirt or pants, jacket, done. But Usui had sent somebody by the student council room to tell her that there was a semi formal dress code where they were going, and that he would have told her himself but he needed to take care of some things.

Misaki flopped onto her bed and groaned. "What does semi formal even mean?"

And so Misaki made a decision that she would later regret deeply. She flipped open her cell phone and called Aoi for help.

* * *

"Aoi-chan, you know I hate frills!"

"But they make you look so pretty, Misaki! And I said not to call me Aoi-chan! Just Aoi will do!"

"What-ever." It was two separate words, married into a single annoyed huff.

Aoi eyed Misaki warily, then, the light of understanding coming into his eyes, nodded and looked towards the rack of clothes again. Selecting a burgundy dress, he passed it over to her. "Here."

She grumbled. "I would think it would look better in pale blue..."

"Is that a good idea, Misaki?" The two exchanged a significant look. Misaki decided not to question it and snatched the dress away to try it on.

"Woah! You're so cute~!"

Misaki didn't very much like the concept of "cuteness" and such, but she did have to admit that the dress made her look... cute. It fell just below her knee at the front and trailed along the floor in the back, flaring out just the tiniest bit when she turned. Its top resembled a tank top with extra folds of fabric, which accentuated her bust, while it pulled in just above her waistline.

What was she, really? She couldn't believe that the girl in the mirror was her. She was feminine. No, she was pretty. No, more than that. She was curvy and elegant and sexy and modest all in one.

She was ethereal. There was only one thing to do. She reached for the price tag.

Aoi stopped her, earning a furious snarl.

"Back off, Aoi, I can't buy this if it's too much!"

"But you have to buy this! You HAVE TO! When Usui sees you in this, he's going to flip!"

"Shuddup, you cross-dressing idol wannabe! I'll do what I want and, to be perfectly honest, I give zero shits about what Usui thinks of me! We're dating and he shouldn't care!"

Aoi recoiled. While he did know that she was on her period (he had a knack for this kind of thing), she was just...

"Savage."

"What?" A newly euphoric Misaki glanced up from her dress, which was quite a bargain at under 300 yen.

"Nothing."

"All right."

* * *

Misaki's shift at Maid Latte was shorter than usual, as Manager-san said that Usui had told her what he had in mind for their date. And so the couple started out on their date.

"Ne, Usui, where are we going, anyway?" The two were in a taxi, and Misaki was more than a little worried about how she looked. The dress, which she had changed into after work, was more than a little different for her, after all.

"Dinner." It was a single word, but it still managed to worry Misaki. Where could they be going that would have a dress code?

Her question was answered when the taxi pulled up in front of a well known restaurant. Misaki began to protest, but Usui cut her off.

"Ayuzawa, please let me do this for you."

Misaki was too tired to argue. Without waiting for him to come around and open her door, she got out and slaamed the door, yawning as she did so. And that, the moment when Misaki got careless, was when disaster struck.

As she yawned, Misaki had slammed the door, which had trapped the chiffony, flowy edge of the dress. The driver had pulled away, taking with him the edge, as well as a large portion of the rest of the dress. In addition, a tipsy man walking past with a bottle of alcohol tripped and spilled of Misaki, shoving her forward into a puddle of the alcohol. As she began to get up, a woman in stilettos stepped on Misaki's hand. She yelped and dropped her bag, the contents of which spilled across the ground.

Usui came over and, after checking to see that she wasn't seriously hurt, started to pick up her things.

"Ayuzawa, is this tissue pack yours?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Ayuzawa, are these chapsticks yours?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Ayuzawa, is this yours?"

"Yes, tha-" Misaki made a strangled sound. A confused and shameless Usui held in his hands both a tampon and a pad.

"Ayuzawa? Something wrong?"

Misaki rose to her feet to assume her standard "scolding-kaichou" stance-just as a gust of wind caught what was left of the dress and provided Usui with a marvelous view of her panties. They looked at each other for a minute. Usui broke the silence in a feeble attempt at humor.

"Pink, huh? It doesn't suit you... Perhaps you should take them off..."

"HENTAIIIIII!" Misaki did what any hormonal, embarrassed, exposed, alcohol-soaked, totally-not-crying kaichou would do in such a situation. She turned and fled towards home, hands pressed over her face, leaving Usui holding the tampon and pad.

* * *

 **Poor Misaki~! I tried to go easy on her, but that's about as bad as a date can get when you know the other person already. Imagine her embarrassment!**

 **I tried to make it longer, but feel like I sacrificed some detail in it. What did you guys think?**

 **Next chapter: Reconciliation over text, because you KNOW they aren't talking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, so I know I told you this was up for adoption but luckily my family's situation has suddenly improved enough for me to get back to writing. I'm so sorry-I really can't tell you how sorry-for putting it on hiatus for so long and I hope that you enjoy the story as much as you did before. Thank you all for your understanding of my personal problems.**

 **Now that I'm thoroughly depressed, it's story time! Yaaaay!**

* * *

Misaki stared blankly into the darkness of her room, curled almost protectively around her stomach and the heat pad stuck to her clothes. Why did things go so wrong?

 _So then_ , Misaki thought. _What exactly and precisely happened? I got out of the car and ripped my dress, I got covered in beer, and not only was Usui a pervert again, he also-_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a buzzing, blinking, bright object on her nightstand. Groaning, Misaki grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Misaki? It's Sakura, are you alright? I ran into Usui on the street and he had a tampon and a pad and he looked really confused!"

"Well, basically, my dress is ruined and Aoi is going to be upset about it, Usui was a pervert, and I dropped my bag and he saw all my...you know, my stuff."

Sakura was silent for a very long time, and when she finally spoke, it was no more than ten words. "It's not his fault. Go text him. See you tomorrow."

"Sakura? Hey, Sakura?! Ugh, I can't believe she hung up on me!" Misaki stared down at her phone. _I guess I should text him..._

 **Kaichou-Kaichou: Usui? You up?**

 **Pervert-Baka-Alien: Misaki! What's going on? Sakura wouldn't say anything to me except that you were in serious pain! Are you alright? I was going to come over but she said not to.**

 **Kaichou-Kaichou: Uh...yeah...I'm not going to die or anything...**

 **Pervert-Baka-Alien: Then tell me what's going on pls**

 **Kaichou-Kaichou: I'm on my period...**

 **Pervert-Baka-Alien: Is a period that thing girls have sometimes? I skipped health class a lot.**

 **Kaichou-Kaichou: Yes, it is! Can you not make such a big deal out of it?**

 **Pervert-Baka-Alien: I didn't...sheesh...**

 **Kaichou-Kaichou: Sorry, didn't mean it.**

 **Pervert-Baka-Alien: I know. I'm sorry about tonight and how bad it was for you.**

 **Kaichou-Kaichou: No, it's my fault, I'm sorry for overreacting.**

 **Pervert-Baka-Alien: From now own tell me when you're on your period, ok?**

 **Kaichou-Kaichou: Pervert alien! Baka Usui!**

 **Pervert-Baka-Alien: Love you too Misaki.**

 **Kaichou-Kaichou:...Fine. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight.**

 **Pervert-Baka-Alien: Goodnight! Feel better! Also tell me when you're off it, ok?**

 **Kaichou-Kaichou: O-obviously! Stop talking about it!**

Misaki flipped shut her phone and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 _The next day_

The school's aura was, once more, dark and afraid. Yes, Misaki was on another rampage. She stormed through the halls, barking out orders to terrified students without even batting an eye.

"Straighten that tie! Tuck in your shirt! Yes, you have to go to the bathroom to do it! Pick up your trash! Don't just leave your things on the floor! Tighten your ribbon! I don't want to have to do it for yo-mmf!"

Usui removed his hand from her mouth and grinned at her. "Good morning. You shouldn't be so angry at this hour." He made no mention of their last conversation. Misaki didn't question it, either, for two reasons.

One, she was thoroughly embarrassed by her having to explain periods to her boyfriend. Of COURSE she would fall for the one male in the school who had voluntarily skipped health class (she had looked at the school records that morning just to see).

Two, Usui had pulled her into a storage closet, a fact that she had missed in her initial surprise.

Let's describe this closet as "cramped," shall we? Very cramped, to be specific. Misaki found herself no more than an inch from Usui's chest.

"B-baka! Pervert! Alien! Hentai baka! Hentai alien!"

Usui laughed, a shimmering joyful sound. "You're just repeating yourself."

"Shut up!" Misaki attempted to cover up her blush by stepping backwards.

They say lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place.

They were very wrong.

The way that Misaki had pictured herself stepping back was a simple, fluid, graceful movement that distracted Usui from two things: that she was blushing and that she was putting some distance between them, as she knew how physical he liked to be. **(Author's note: no, I don't mean in a sexual way. Please don't think of it that way.)**

The way that Misaki actually executed her move was by stepping back, slipping in a puddle of dirty mop water, slipping, twisting in an attempt to regain her balance, hitting her head on a shelf, grabbing at anything she could reach, and falling despite all her best efforts not to, legs splayed like a baby deer.

"Ow..." Misaki opened her eyes and realized that her situation had drastically deteriorated. It seemed that as she had slipped, she had grabbed Usui's shirt and pulled him down with her. He lay stretched across her. Quickly she shoved him away.

"Are you alright, Misak-oh..." Misaki followed Usui's line of sight and realized that for the second time in as many days, she had had a rather misfortunate wardrobe malfunction.

Meaning, he could see her panties. Again.

"Hentai! Get away!"

"There's not enough room to do that, you know. There's not even enough room for me to stand up without hitting my head." Usui was being strangely considerate, given the circumstances. He wasn't even looking.

Not that Misaki was complaining or anything.

She smoothed down her skirt and grabbed onto his arms. "Here. We'll both stand up at the same time. Then you won't have to avoid me and hurt yourself."

"Now that's what I call Kaichou-worthy problem solving." In the distance, the bell rang.

"We'll be late. Hurry up, Usui."

"Coming, coming." As they walked off to class, Misaki smiled to herself. Usui was a perverted, alien baka, but he was her perverted, alien baka, and she couldn't think of anyone else.

* * *

 **Well everyone, that's the end of the second to last chapter. The next one is actually more of a double epilogue, when I think about it.**

 **I hope I'm not too rusty from being away for so long, and I'm glad to be back!**

 **As always, please review, favorite, or follow!**


	5. An Epilogue

**Hi everyone, I'm back again with the final chapter! More of an epilogue, as I said last time. This is going to be rather short, though, so be ready!**

 **If you didn't see that I replaced the last chapter, please go back and read it first. :)**

* * *

 _Fifteen years later_

"Daaaaad! Can you come here please?"

Usui sighed and glanced upwards, as if he could see through the ceiling into his daughter Akane's room. It was the twenty first time in a day that he had heard that same call.

He did, of course, love Akane. She was his second favorite person in the world, the first being Misaki herself.

"What is it this time?"

"Just come here, Dad! Please!"

Usui rubbed a hand across his face in exasperation. "It's your fault my hair's gotten lighter," he grumbled as he climbed the stairs. Not gray, thank goodness. It was as if he had dipped his head in diluted bleach, causing it to retain some of but not all of the former yellow hue.

He stepped into the bathroom, the source of the shouting and was greeted with the sight of blood. It was pretty much everywhere in the room.

"What's happening?" Akane whimpered and clutched at her stomach.

Usui's mind went into overload. Misaki could explain periods to their daughter! Misaki was the answer! He pulled out his phone and clicked the contact "Kaichou Waifu." The old term of endearment had stuck and been modified throughout the years.

He was answered by a dial tone. _Kuso_. Of course she was unavailable. Of course this would have to happen during the few days of the year when she was at a business conference. Of course. Life wouldn't be simple and easy. Naturally.

Usui pushed up his sleeves. He would have to man up.

"Well, Akane, when a man loves a woman very much..."

Suffice it to say, Misaki was not pleased when she got home.

* * *

 **The end, guys! It's been a great journey with all of you and I'm so glad that I got to finish it! Btw, in case anyone was wondering why Usui could just walk into the bathroom, this family has a very open relationship (meaning no siblings for Akane since there's no closed doors.) However, that will likely change as time goes on in this timeline.**

 **I'm planning a series of oneshots of Usui and Misaki, so if you have an idea or request please pm me! I'd be more than happy to make it!**

 **As always, please review so I can better my writing!**


End file.
